Heavily Broken
by princesscolourful
Summary: Tears were spilling uncontrollably down my face."I love you."I took one last look inside the house. The last look before you life ended. CHANNY! May cause tears...


**Heavily Broken  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. NOW BEGONE. Calvin, Harris & Lenords does not exist, if it does, please inform me **__**immediately**__**.**_

**A/N: One-shot, baby! No-one is famous here, they're just normal people with a normal life. No paparazzo or anything. Yeah, a little OOC. If someone has a plot similar to this and it was published before today, I am so sorry, PM me **_**immediately**_.

**Warning: This story may cause tears, broken-hearts and tissues. **

* * *

**SPOV**

Here I am. In the living room. Waiting for him to come.

Me and Chad were the perfect couple. The first time we met, we fell for each other. Just like that.

We dated through junior and senior year at high school. We then went to the same college and we were _inseparable_. No matter what people say or do, we still couldn't be apart.

Then on first year of college, he _proposed_ to me. Of course, I said yes. I loved him and thought I always will forever. Then we got _married_ as soon as we graduated college.

The first year of our marriage, it was perfect. We spent every second of the day together, even watch the night turn light blue. No other word could describe our love for each other. I loved him, he loved me. And I thought it was gonna be like that forever.

I was wrong. _**Forever **_seemed _shorter_ than I thought.

Second year into the marriage, Chad found a job as an intern in _Calvin, Harris & Lenords _lawyers. Then life got **hectic**. He would spend most of the day there, learning. Not that I didn't want him to learn, but he was so busy he didn't have enough time for **me**. Even when he wasn't working, instead of spending time with me, he would fix up the car…sometimes, someone else's.

I just turned 20 (of course Chad celebrated with me, but it wasn't anything like last year's 19th birthday present). That means Chad and I have been married for almost 3 years now.

The T.V was turned off. I didn't like to watch much. Plus, there was nothing on, just like my life. I didn't feel like watching movies, I never did anyways.

I looked at the clock, desperate. It's now 6 o'clock. Chad should be coming home in 15 minutes.

I felt like this every single night, I would see Chad and have him to myself. Excited. Ecstatic. Happy. Describe anything I felt. I just wanted to see him.

I heard the front door open. Wow, Chad was early today. "Sonny?"

I said nothing and ran to give him a hug like I always do.

"Not now, Sonny," he said and pushed me away. I watched him walk up the stairs to our bedroom, hurt, shocked and surprised. A few seconds, minutes or hours passed when I went back to the living room to curl up in a ball of hurt; my chin on my knees.

Did Chad actually do that? I pinched myself to see if I wasn't dreaming. Ow! Apparently not. I tried to hold back the liquid building up in my eyes, but failed. Fresh tears were streaming down my face and neck. I had no control over them. I stayed like this for God know how long, until I was too tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking through town to look for food. I needed new ideas for my cooking.

"Are you Sonny Munroe-Cooper?" asked a voice.

I turned, shocked and scared. There was a man, dark-skinned and wearing skinnys, a purple top and a black fedora hat. Without thinking, I said, "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know how to put this, but you're gonna be hurt," he said.

"Hurt? By who?" I asked, confused. Who would hurt me?

He hesitated. "Your husband, Chad Cooper."

"What?" I asked softly. "Chad would never hurt me physically, I know him and…it doesn't sound like him."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. I was certain about Chad: he would never do such a thing.

"But you're not gonna be hurt physically," he said slowly.

What is this guy's problem with Chad?

"You're wrong, Chad would never do that."

"I'm sorry," was all he said. He seemed sympathetic, like he knew how I would feel _if_ it was to ever happen.

I shook my head, not believing this man. I felt anger, something I thought I would never feel. "Go away, you liar!"

Then I walked away form him.

Later that night, I waited as usual for Chad to arrive. He was an hour late, I started to get worried.

And then I heard the front door open. I didn't run up to him and hug him, like I would, so I waited for him to come here.

When I looked at him, he was staring at me in the doorway. A hint of anger, sadness and regret in his deep ocean blue eyes. It wasn't him, I swear.

His blonde hair was messy and he was sweating. He didn't say a word, just stared at me with hurt in his eyes. The worst thing was, he smelled like…**perfume**.

His eyes were now filled with regret . He didn't move, just kept staring at me. The thing that hurt the most was, he didn't even come up to me to ask me what's wrong. I felt a tear threatening to escape. I could see his was feeling the same. At times like these, he would comfort me, tell me everything's OK.

But tonight was different.

Then he made an attempt to leave up the stairs.

The stranger was right! I wouldn't be hurt _physically_, but **emotionally**.

Chad doesn't care about me anymore. And all this time, I thought he loved me. He couldn't even have the guts to come up to me and make every pain disappear. And to think I did all those things for him.

I walked up the stairs to find Chad taking stuff out the guest room, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes, again he just walked past me and down the stairs, not even putting the stuff down. He smellt normal now, his cologne masking the hideous scent I smelt in our silent encounter earlier. My tears were on the rim of my eyes now.

I climbed into bed, feeling depressed. I couldn't sleep, not without Chad in the same room. It turned midnight, I still didn't feel right. I decided I had to do this. I wanted it all to end, to stop, most of all, I wanted everything back to normal. It's a risk I'll always remember and regret.

I sat down on the desk and took a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

_Dear Chad, _

_I don't know why I'm leaving you this. But I guess I was wrong. My mind _**and **_heart told me this: we are _**perfect**_, but not perfect enough. I love you, and it's quite obvious you don't love me back._

_So I'll send the divorce papers when I've let you go. Which, I know, is impossible._

_I know you want to move on, and I don't wanna stop you. Your happiness is _**everything**_ to me. I want what's best for _**you**_ and maybe this is it. But what's it to me? I never mattered, I never did. _

_I'm just another one of those broken-hearted girls to you. And you probably don't care, do you?_

_So I'll leave you to your business. _

_Yes, I know what you're doing behind my back! Did you even think of me, Chad? Was I in the back of your head? I'm guessing not. _

_Don't say you're sorry, you and I both know you aren't._

_Goodbye, and I hope I'll never see you again. No, actually, I hope I'll see you sometime again, Chad Dylan Copper. I love you. Forever._

_Love Sonny -x-_

Before I wrapped it in an envelope, I took off my ring and placed it carefully with the delicate paper. I felt my heart break, shatter and stop instantly. I couldn't control the liquid that were spilling on the desk, making the whole desk wet. I got dressed and packed a few stuff.

I then went down stairs to find Chad on the couch, sleeping uncomfortably. I put the letter on his chest and kissed his forehead lightly. His cologne will always be in my mind forever. Tears were spilling uncontrollably down my face.

"I love you."

I took one last look inside the house. The last look before you life ended.

I grabbed my bag; opened the door then I slammed it shut loudly.

This probably woke him up.

Then I walked slowly off in the dark pitch, night. I wasn't scared, not with my tears releasing themselves onto the ground.

"Sonny?" asked a hurt voice. I turned. "What's this?" He held the unopened envelope. Tears were spilling down his face too.

"Why don't you read it?" My voice broke.

I watched in pain as he read the words aloud. "Why?" he asked painfully, looking me in the eye. His eyes piercing mine.

"Don't you get it, Chad?" I asked. "You don't love me."

"Of course, I do, Sonny. I always did."

I took a step towards him. "Then where were you?" My voice sounded angry, hurt, pained.

Chad was speechless.

"Of course." I turned but a hand caught mine, making me stop and turn again.

"Don't leave, Sonny," he whispered. "I promise not to hurt you **again**."

It made my heart give in, but my soul wouldn't. "Like, I said, I'll send the divorce papers when I've let you go. But some part of me told me it was the wrong thing to do."

"Please listen to that part. Please don't go. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the only thing that will happen to me. I'll be a good husband."

I looked down at the ground. "Chad, I put everything on hold for you, the marriage, the life. But you're never home. And you never do anything for me. Not anymore anyways."

"I know I do, and I'm sorry," he said with sincerity. He held my hands, I didn't argue, it would be the last time I would see him.

"But you **cheated** on me!" I shouted, tears spilling, my voice breaking, making everything in my body numb and unable to move. It hurt so much to say these words out loud. It killed me.

Chad froze on the spot, his hands still holding mine. This moment killed the both of us. It was the end of the world as we know it.

"Goodbye, Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll always remember you, in my mind and in my _h_**e**_a_**r**_t_. Forever and always." I touched his cheek one last time while he touched mine. The electricity in his touch was going mad. It burst and got bigger and bigger. I never wanted to leave this moment. But I had to.

I let go of his cheek and hand, leaving his pained face, his deep ocean blue eyes and his silky golden hair.

And then I walked to the car without another word.

"Sonny Munroe! I _L_**O**_V_**E **_**YOU!**_" I heard Chad scream.

**CPOV**

"And always will," I whispered as I looked at the wedding ring.

Memories of her will always be with me wherever I go, in whatever I do and whatever I say.

I looked at the car, driving off into the distance.

I felt my heart stop and break. I walked slowly back into the lonely house. The house I _used _to share with SONNY MUNROE…

I cried as I thought of her sweet name and went to our bedroom and smelt all the clothes she left.

I miss everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her face, her eyes, **everything**. I died instantly when I spent my last second with her. I never thought it would end like this.

Why, oh, why did I have a moment of weakness? Of course, Sonny was in the back of my mind, but…now, I've got nothing. I'm nothing.

She said, _I hope I'll see you sometime again, Chad Dylan Copper. _knowing that made me feel better.

_She _**wanted to see **me.

My heart could never be the same again.

How could I survive without her?

* * *

**Life can never end with a happy ending,  
****We all make mistakes,  
****It's in our nature to.  
****Nobody's perfect. Nobody ever will.  
****When your hearts breaks, it will be like that forever.  
****Time can't mend a broken heart. Forgetting never works.  
****Only the person who broke it can put it back in place.  
****You have one life. Use that one life to find the right person.  
****You have one heart. Use it to love that person wisely. **

**Carmel **_x-x_


End file.
